Heart of the Shiverpeaks (quest)
Overview Summary #Meet Budger Blackpowder inside the Heart of the Shiverpeaks. #Retrieve the Hammer of the Great Dwarf from deep within the mountain caverns. #Use Dwarven powder kegs to remove obstacles. #Slay Cyndr the Mountain Heart. #See Jalis Ironhammer for your reward. Obtained From :This quest is automatically granted as step 8 of the huge overarching Against the Destroyers quest. Requirements :*Northern Allies :*The Missing Vanguard :*The Knowledgeable Asura Reward :*2,000 XP :*250 Dwarven reputation points (You gain 1500 the first time though in the quest.) Followup :Destruction's Depths Dialogue (Jalis Ironhammer) :"The moment of Dwarven destiny is almost at hand. We know the location of the Great Destroyer and must now seek the power and guidance of the Great Dwarf. For that, we will need the Hammer of the Great Dwarf, an ancient and powerful relic hidden deep within the mountains themselves. :"Its exact location has remained hidden for centuries, known only to a single member of the Blackpowder clan and handed down from generation to generation. Budger Blackpowder is the last of his lineage. Only he can lead ye to it. Find him in the Heart of the Shiverpeaks. Without yer help, we Dwarves will be forced to face our destiny alone."'' Intermediate Dialogue Budger Blackpowder: "Come friends, drink with the last Blackpowder before we depart. The trek through the Heart of the Shiverpeaks will be interesting. And by that, I mean "dangerous." We Blackpowders have sworn a blood oath to protect the secret until the day the Hammer was needed...and my ancestors took that oath mighty serious. So, drink up, for today we may die honorably." Budger Blackpowder: "Another obstacle built by Blackpowder hands...an opportune time for a show. Use the powder keg and blast away." Budger Blackpowder: "Behold! The Hammer of the Great Dwarf! Now Jalis can work the Rite of the Great Dwarf, and we can drive those Destroyers back to where the sun don't shine! Grab it and we'll be...By the foul breath of Balthazar! It's Cyndr the Mountain Heart! This beast won't stop us from retrieving the hammer!" Budger Blackpowder: "Cyndyr's thick carapace protects him, but don't let up your attacks! A few blasts from my extra-special powder kegs will break him but good!" Budger Blackpowder: "Har! Not even the infamous Mountain Heart can stand up Blackpowder's recipe. Now's our chance. Hit him with all you've got!" Budger Blackpowder: "Ye've done it! I can't wait to tell the boys at the tavern about this. Truly, an epic battle!" Jalis Ironhammer: "You defeated Cyndyr the Mountain Heart? Incredible! The entire Dwarven race owes you a debt of gratitude that can never be repaid. With the Hammer of the Great Dwarf in hand, we can fulfill our destiny. The Dwarves shall be transformed, forevermore! We will become living weapons who exist solely to defeat our ancestral foe." Notes * Budger Blackpowder can be found near Jacado the Putrid by moving southwest upon entering Heart of the Shiverpeaks. * Unlike the quests for other dungeons, this quest is not repeatable. Instead, players wishing to repeat the Heart of the Shiverpeaks dungeon need only to enter and complete it. Upon each successive visit to the dungeon after initial completion of this primary quest, parties will face the end boss Magmus. * When setting up player skills to make easy work of Cyndr, you will want at least 1 or 2 people to have the necromancer skills Angorodon's Gaze and Vampiric Gaze (not the Life Siphon Skills, they are of no effect). This skill setup will allow you to attack Cyndr from behind the entrance wall edge thus preventing or limiting Cyndr from being able to hit you with its powerful blast. * When attempting this mission with only henchmen and heroes, one proven method (even if the whole party is at 60% DP) is to use Life Stealing skills. When Cyndr spawns next to Budger (you may have to get him to move at least once first by destroying his carapace, after you destroy it he will be vulnerable for about 15 seconds then submerge and re-emerge in a different location, hopefully next to Budger) you can attack using Life Stealing skills without having to destroy Cyndr's Carapace. You can do this from behind the relative safety of the wall at the entrance. It is advisable to flag a healer back with a resurrection spell just in case one of the heroes ventures out too far and gets the group killed. * Budger will not give you another Aged Dwarven Ale if you abandon and retake the quest. * You can get Dwarven powder kegs just by talking to Budger Blackpowder. * Blast Cracked Wall barriers with a powder keg to remove them. * Destroy the Cyndr's Carapace by dropping powder kegs near him. He will then become vulnerable to normal attacks for a short while after which he will move to a new location and the carapace will have regenerated requiring you to destroy it again. * If you are holding a keg and get hit by Pyroclastic Shot it will not count towards weakening Cyndr's Carapace regardless of how close you are when the keg explodes. * Cyndr does retreat and move. The best opportunity to weaken him is when he emerges adjacent to Budger Blackpowder, allowing for rapid drops of kegs. There can only be one keg in existence at a time, though, so it is still necessary to keep moving while you wait for the keg to explode. * You can use the black powder keg as a small timebomb. When dropped all enemies nearby are damaged and are knocked down. * You can use strategically placed spirits to wear Cyndr's health down, even without using kegs. Be sure to place them far enough apart that one hit from Cyndr doesn't kill them all at once. * After you beat this quest, you will end up in Battledepths near Jalis Ironhammer. Category:Eye of the North quests Category:Gives Dwarven points